Dream Come True
by Sango456
Summary: Robin keeps dreaming about a mysterious girl. What happens if she turns into more then a dream? RaeRob fic you don't like you don't read, hahaha. Read and Review. please. Second fanfic so I'm open to any reviews.
1. Getting There

**Authors Note**: So, my second fanfic! I wrote an Inuyasha story, but I didn't get to finish it, I had a writers block. "A New Adventure" is no more -tear- but anywho here is a RaeRob fic, if you don't like the pairing I wouldn't read it. One more thing Robin just got out of a relationship with Starfire because of his "dream girl" so she won't be in it. So basically it's Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, live with each other, and I can't forget Robins 'dream girl'. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. Wish I did, but that will always be a dream of mine. Oh and to all who reviewed my Inuyasha story, I hope you read this one. On with the story, finally!

Chapter 1: Getting there (part 1)

Robin looked outside it was a hot summer day. "Are you sure there will be snow when we go snowboarding?" Robin wasn't quite sure if it was possible to have snow on the ground. He saw the heat waves rolling off the ground. A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead, down his nose, and dipped on the carpet. He looked miserable, he sat down on the leather couch and grabbed a pillow off of the floor. "Yeah it's..." Cyborg tried to explain something to Robin, but Robin fell asleep.

In his dream

Robin looked around, he saw red trees, blue clear sky, and snow falling that covered the red trees making them now pinkish. Then out of nowhere a snowball hit him right in the head. Then laughter rang through his head. It sounded like a girl. He called out, "Starfire? Is that you?" But it couldn't be her, that laugh did not belong to his now ex-girlfriend.

"Nooooo.." The voice was so faint, so hard to hear, was she real? Her voice almost seemed like a sing-song voice. No she couldn't be real, this, this was a dream? Wasn't it? It had to be, trees aren't red. It's clear that this is a dream, and only a dream. Why am I doubting myself then.

"Yo, Robin." Beast Boy was in his dream now? "Dude wake up."

End of dream

"Huh? What?" Robin looked up to see his good friend Beast Boy standing over him. "Why did you wake me up?" Robin still half asleep managed to say in between yawns. He looked at his friend who clearly was extremely hot in this heat, and it didn't help any that Beast Boy broke the air conditioning. How he broke it was he was trying to learn how to skateboard, and ran smack into the machine. Cyborg still hasn't fixed it.

"You were talking in you sleep saying 'Come here, let me see your face, where are you?' Are you going crazy or something?" Beast Boy mocked his friend. Only to receive a dirty look and a tired expression of 'get the hell away from me before I kick your ass.' Beast Boy slowly backed away.

Cyborg walked into the room, with a smile from ear to ear. "I FIXED IT!" He was so proud of himself, that he upgraded himself. "Now we have air conditioning! Oh and Beast Boy, no touching the new A/C.! Got it?" He looked at Beast Boy, and walked over to the thermometer and turned it down to 70 degrees. Instantly the air kicked in and the vents were over flowing with cold air. Robin looked relieved that he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He got up and walked to his room to pack for their big trip.

In the car

Cyborg was driving, and Beast Boy sat in the front seat on the passengers side. Robin sat in the back on the passengers side, with his head on the window looking outside. Within a couple of hours, the seasons seemed to shift from summer to winter. The snow was falling, the sky was overcast (gray clouds all over the sky), and the road was smooth. So smooth it made him fall asleep.

In his dream

It was still snowing, but harder now then before. Robin looked around and started to walk, he tried to hear her voice, but all he could hear was the crunching of his footsteps. Then he could faintly see an image, a figure emerging from the blizzard. He couldn't see her face, but what he could see looked like a shadow. A dark object moving toward him. "Wh-Who are you?" He looked at her puzzled, she stopped moving, he couldn't see her face just her dark outfit, that reminded him of the midnight sky.

"You will soon find out in time." She said her voice was still faint, it still seemed so far away.

"When will I find out?" He wanted to see her now. He wanted to know who she was. He wanted to hear her voice clearly.

"Sooner then you expect." Then with that she disappeared and he woke up.

End of dream

The car stopped and all three of the guys got out and started to walk toward the hotel. Nobody talked because they were all so tired. Robin only heard the crunching of his footsteps in the snow, and how it pained him to hear this, because of his dreams. Why couldn't he see her? Why couldn't he hear her clearly? He opened the hotel door and got his key to his room. He went to the third floor, and said good night to his friends as they walked into their room. He put the key into his door and turned the handle, opened the door, and stood there in shock. Little did he know that his dreams told the truth, and the truth was right in front of him, unpacking.

To be continued...

**Authors Note**: Okay done with the first chapter, now tell me if you like it or not. Be as brutal as you want to be. I am open to all reviews. But keep in mind that I am only a freshmen so my vocabulary and knowledge are limited. Hope you liked it though. Oh and I might not include Beast Boy and Cyborg in the rest of the story very much because now it's just going to be Robin and his 'dream girl'. Well good bye for now because it's like 3 in the morning, and review my chapter please.


	2. New People

**Authors Note**: So I thought that I gave up on this story but the reviewers have made me want to write more…So to all those who reviewed thanks and this is for you and I'll try to finish this story.

**Recap**

The car stopped and all three of the guys got out and started to walk toward the hotel. Nobody talked because they were all so tired. Robin only heard the crunching of his footsteps in the snow, and how it pained him to hear this, because of his dreams. Why couldn't he see her? Why couldn't he hear her clearly? He opened the hotel door and got his key to his room. He went to the third floor, and said good night to his friends as they walked into their room. He put the key into his door and turned the handle, opened the door, and stood there in shock. Little did he know that his dreams told the truth, and the truth was right in front of him, unpacking.

To be continued…

**Chapter 2: New People**

A girl with short black hair was looking right at Robin. He felt his heart jump when he saw how flawless she was. He studied her body, it was perfect, a pale white skin tone, with midnight black hair, and she wore a white tank top with a black mini skirt. Her eyes were a beautiful purple. She felt his stare and began to blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was sharing a room." The girl managed to say.

Robin just kept staring and he finally got out of his daze. "Oh, uh, no problem, I'll just go see if the have any other rooms available." With that he walked back to the front desk. And to his luck, they didn't.

"I'm sorry but we are full. Many young people have come here this summer, and I'm sorry to say that a lot of people are staying with people they don't know, but they are the same age. So you should be happy to know that the girl who is in your room, is in fact your age, and you agreed by signing the papers three months ago that you will except any of the hotel's regulations, and will not be allowed to sue." The clerk at the front desk said bluntly.

"Well if I would've known that, that meant sharing a room with a complete stranger that I have never seen in my life. I wouldn't have signed those dumb ass papers!" Robin seemed to get upset at the clerks attitude, but he simply walked away.

"_At least she's beautiful….who knows maybe I'll like this after all." _He thought to himself

He entered his room once again and found the girl already asleep in bed. And he thought that he should do the same. So he unpacked his belongings into the dresser on his side of the room and got into his bed, he always brought his own pillow along because he hated using someone else's. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

**In his Dream**

_The snow seemed to be clearing and the trees grew greener, not as red as they use to be. He looked around hoping to see the girl that had been in every single one of his dreams. But nothing….nobody….he was alone._

_He walked over to one of the trees and sat down, hoping somehow he would at least hear her voice. He saw a red rose spring up from the ground, he tried to pick it, and instead it punctured his skin._

"_Shit!...just my luck." He put his finger in his mouth and attempted to make it stop bleeding until he realized…._

"_Wait if this is a dream…how come that really hurt me?" He got up and walked over to another tree and something caught his eye. A bird…A Raven._

_It was perched up on the only red tree that was left. It swooped down and dropped something into my hand….then I heard the buzzing of an alarm…_

**End of Dream**

Robin looked up at his clock, it read 7:00 a.m. in a flashing red light. He slowly got out of bed in a depressed manner and looked over to the girl who was surprisingly awake and it looked as if she was in a trance of some sort. Robin walked past her and into the shower, after he was done he got dressed and walked back into his room. When he looked up he saw the girl standing right in front of him their faces inches away, he could feel his cheeks start to burn and noticed she was blushing he back off.

"Sorry I didn't know you were standing there." He said as he put his hand on the back of his head. "My name is Robin by the way. I guess I never really introduced myself."

The girl looked at him and walked away, and before she left their room to go explore the rest of the hotel she turned around and said, "Raven." Then she walked out leaving Robin thinking of this name.

"_Raven. Raven? Raven! That bird in my dream was a raven."_ What are the chances of this happening? First, his dreams say he will meet her sooner then he expects and second, her name happens to be Raven and the bird in his dream happened to be a raven. He was finally seeing the similarities. But the real question is. Why is he dreaming about her in the first place? And does she dream about him?

**Authors Note**: Ok so it's not the longest…but it's a start again. Sorry it took me so long to do the next chapter, kind of got out of the writing thing, but hey guess what I'm back in it haha….you can expect other stories that I will be writing, but I think I'm going to go back and fourth between Teen Titans and Inuyasha….So I hope you guys read my stories…and don't forget to review!


End file.
